But I Did It Anyway
by EllieFayeT
Summary: She was so tempting. He wanted her. Regardless, they said she wasn't for him; insisted he wasn't supposed to have her. They told him to stay away. He knew damn good and well he shouldn't have done it... but he did it anyway. One Shot. Non Canon. Rated M to be safe.


_**Just a little something I started a few years ago and finished recently. No plans to continue it. It's meant to be a stand alone.**_

 _ **Thanks to Lady Vader for pre reading and listening to me whine about this. I do not own Twilight and make no money for this work. I only own this idea and any mistakes in this story.**_

… **But I Did It Anyway**

She wasn't supposed to be mine, Alice and Edward had always been so goddamn adamant about that.

Stupid damn fools.

Maybe if they hadn't made her the forbidden fruit, I wouldn't have been so heavily tempted. The dynamic duo had so long painted me the family bad boy that the inevitability of my going for the one thing that was denied me was almost preordained. Add to the fact that her body was an untapped and undiscovered fucking temple of delicious sin that my fingers, lips, tongue and long neglected 'Major Junior' all began to covet; well, it really was only a matter of time. Her attitude was just the cherry on the cake.

Their worried utterances of ideas like "she's too innocent," or "our world is too dangerous for her" and "I can't read her" fell on uncaring ears. It was easy for them to say that, they had each other. For too long I had been the odd vampire out in a family of perfectly mated couples. While each of the couples was _able_ to hear and smell one another each night, they most likely were so lost in the carnal pleasures that their mate presented that they didn't really care what they sensed as long as it wasn't a threat. I got to not only hear that shit every night, I felt each emotion that fed every sigh and the passion behind each guttural grunt.

There was a part of me, a tiny and very quiet part that on some level knew better... I knew better than to go against what was most likely well intentioned advice. I knew better… but I did it anyway.

~~~~~BIDIA~~~~~

To be fair, she made it even more difficult to stay away. Where most humans feared me even more so than the rest of my 'adoptive' family, Bella proved to be immensely and interestingly different in her reactions to me.

As predators, our most powerful hunting lures were our outward features; our melodic voices that caressed their ears like the lips of a lover, scents so sensuous and sumptuous as to cause the mouths of humans to water, and our appearance, well, as an empath I was quite used to the rushes of attraction, want, desire and lust that our very countenance never failed to inspire.

However, most humans were quick to pick up that we were different. They weren't actually smart enough to figure it out on a conscious level, but something down deep inside told 'em to stay back, so they did. Wasn't often that a human would look us straight in the face for more than a second or two; getting one to look us directly in the eyes was another thing entirely.

On her first day at Forks High School she asked the questions we'd all come to expect from those who saw us and we listened only halfheartedly to the answers given in hushed, scandalous tones by the other high school students that had ushered her to their cafeteria table. The students were all clamoring to stake a claim to the new girl; all hoping that befriending her would enhance their own social standing. Each made sure to add their two cents about 'The Mysterious Cullen Family' and our 'incestuous ways' – the humans had a hard time wrapping their minds around 'adopted siblings' being romantically linked. Emmett & Rosalie always relished in the extra attention this bit of scandal provided where Edward and Alice were more subdued in their affections with one another in public.

Then, she'd surprised us all with her next question.

"...So… which one did you say is hooked up with the fuck hot cowboy?" Her query was offered in an almost offhand fashion. Through the veil of thick, mahogany hair, the humans didn't detect the rush of color that accompanied her bold inquiry; I relished in my vampiric ability to catalog the depth, hue, reach and unmistakable innocence in that blush.

From my left, Alice gasped and cautioned at vampire speed, "Don't, Jasper."

Alice had never steered me wrong in the sixty plus years that I had known her. I knew better than to ignore her, she'd been a loyal and true friend. She really might have known what she was talking about. I knew better than to wink at the inquisitive brunette across the loud and crowded room… but I looked right into her fiery brown eyes and I did it anyway.

~~~~~BIDIA~~~~~

The following week at school it was entirely too easy to change my routine here and there to afford me an extra glimpse of the unintentionally enchanting vixen between classes.

She had already attracted a throng of admirers simply by being "the shiny new toy" as Jessica Stanley had so snidely put it on her first day. It was essentially true. While the humans were intrigued by her novelty, their inferior eyesight kept them from seeing things that my astute and assessing gaze could easily ascertain.

Bella wasn't the flashy sort of teenage girl that flaunted whatever meager assets they did or didn't have. Her dressing habits were the kind that nearly drove Alice mad; her clothing all seemed to be two sizes too big and worn in a way to hide the lithe and limber body underneath. She was entirely awkward in her movements when she knew she was being watched; her distaste at being the center of attention was a welcome change from the normal attention seeking ways of most teenage girls. It was when she thought no one was looking that her natural and subtle grace shone through. It was then that her spine straightened and her lines and curves became easily discernible to my cataloging gaze.

Despite her efforts to hide, I saw her. I liked what I saw.

Apparently, she'd been intrigued by my appearance as well. After her crude query at lunch on her first day, she'd surprised all of my siblings by maintaining eye contact with me across the lunchroom long enough for me to wink at her. Confusion and curiosity had bloomed in her emotions at my action; naturally she was confused by my timing. As far as she knew, I was unable to hear her from across the room, at least, I shouldn't have been able to.

Her curiosity about me was obvious to myself and my siblings as well. In addition to her school books, on her second day she carted around a well-worn copy of "Hondo" by Louis L'Amour. When Jessica had asked why she was reading a novel from a grandmother's bookshelf, Bella's response made me smile. She simply looked Jessica in the eyes and said that John Wayne once called it the best western novel he'd ever read.

There was also her ever searching gaze, a gaze that paused only when it landed on me; it let me know without a doubt that she was interested in me as well. Normally, we would rely on Edward to let give us insight into the mind of the human, but this particular one was blocked to my mind reading brother. Alice even admitted to having a bit of trouble seeing the girls future, claiming to have 'holes' in her foresight where Bella was concerned.

She had no such blocks from my own gift. Her intense and pure emotions were an empath's wet fucking dream.

The blind spots that my family's gifts had in regard to the girl should have been a giant warning sign. Logic said to stay away. Of course… if you talk enough sense you'll lose your mind.

I knew better than to meet her at her ancient red truck the that day at school. I knew better… but I did it anyway.

~~~~~BIDIA~~~~~

It was a Tuesday. The clean smell in the air from the light dusting of snow made me smile. Alice and Edward had warned heavily against me waiting for Bella by her usual parking spot.

I was too intrigued. I'd decided that it was finally the day that I'd talk to her.

It was funny how quickly humans established routines. In her one week of attendance, she'd already established a favorite parking spot and tended to arrive at the same time. The thundering engine of her red relic was approaching.

Right on time.

Her emotions were cautious and one look at her face all scrunched up in concentration let me know she wasn't likely a real competent snow driver. Even with the chains on her back tires.

Most folks wouldn't chain up in such a light dusting of snow.

She parked and got out of her truck, oblivious to me standing near her front driver side fender.

So much for her being cautious.

Bella gathered her things and exited the truck. The squeak of her door made me wince as I walked toward her. Her footing was really unsure and I worried that she'd fall on the ice. She stopped by her rear tires and was flooded in surprise. Familial love and warmth filled her as she fought back obvious tears brought on by the emotions. I didn't want to intrude, but I did it anyway.

~~~~~BIDIA~~~~~

I made sure that my steps were not silent as I approached her and cleared my throat. Humans tended to appreciate shit like that.

She didn't hear it over the sound of a high pitched squeal of tires headed directly at her.

From across the parking lot, I felt Alice's sudden burst of shock and surprise.

I looked up and saw Tyler Crowley's terrified face behind the wheel of his parent's minivan. The dumb kid had been driving too fast for the conditions and wasn't paying attention. He'd hit a patch of ice and was going too fast and wouldn't have time to stop before he crashed… into Bella and her truck.

Since I was already nearly close enough to touch her, I simply grabbed her hand and pulled her to my chest. Stepping out of the way was simple and truly something she likely could have done if she hadn't been so damn distracted by the tire chains.

I wasn't prepared for the jolt of electric fire that touching her skin gave me. I wasn't prepared for the heady feeling of being surrounded in her heavenly scent when I pulled her small frame to me. I wasn't prepared for the feeling of possession and pure lust that shot through my body.

I'd never been one to act rashly or fail to heed advice or fail to have a plan. I shouldn't have pulled her to me and growled 'mine,' but I did it anyway.

~~~~~BIDIA~~~~~

The sudden movement and metallic crunch of the colliding vehicles should have startled Bella. Most humans would have pissed themselves.

Not Bella.

Instead, she cocked an eyebrow at me. Defiance and desire dueled in her delightful emotional cocktail.

"'Mine'? What the fuck? Buy a bitch a coffee first."

Her saucy retort only cemented my resolve. I smirked as plans began to form in my mind. Edward and Alice's muttered swears across the parking lot barely registered. Only because I was so in tune with the emotional signatures of my family did I note their shock and then resignation. Considering the amount of emotional turmoil from the Forks High student population in the wake of the crash, I should have been near incapacitated with worry and morbid excitement.

My phone vibrated in my pocket signaling a text message.

Around us, the post-accident chaos was in full swing. Tyler was apologizing to both us us profusely. The blood from his minor cuts would normally be too much temptation. Especially for the black sheep of the vampire family… like me.

His blood barely registered.

I had a tastier morsel in my arms.

After giving her a quick once over and determining she'd suffered no damage, I moved her away from her crumpled truck. Where normally the girl would be swarmed by would-be friends after such a scare, my presence seemed to be a deterrent.

"Apologies, ma'am."

She smirked again and I felt her lust spike. I kept my arm around her shoulder and walked her towards the woods that surrounded the school.

The humans were focused on the injured Tyler. My family was focused on me. I heard their hisses and growls and warnings.

I quickly pulled my phone from my pocket and looked at the message. It was from my old friend Peter. The single line of text let me know I was on the right track.

 _See you and your mate at the Colorado place._

I smiled down at her. She smiled back. I'm pretty sure we were smiling for different reasons.

I shouldn't have taken the girl into the woods. I maybe should have listened to my family. Maybe I could have got to know her. I should have made a plan. I most definitely should not have bit into her neck and pumped as much venom into her as possible…

But I did it anyway.


End file.
